


It's In Your Touch, And Your Fingertips...

by FranticFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Het, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never done this in the shower before..." Allison admitted. "Me either, at least, not with someone else, I have, uh." Isaac trailed off, "Yeah. Me too." Allison said, with a small laugh. "So, tell me, what was it exactly that got you so worked up? I mean, I'm pretty great but the back of my head isn't all that captivating." he teased. Allison blushed, but figured there was no harm in telling the truth now. "It's your fingers. It's dumb, but they're lovely." she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In Your Touch, And Your Fingertips...

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around season 3 I'd say, but, it doesn't really matter.

Allison knew it was creepy, and she definitely felt bad about it, but she couldn't stop staring at Isaac's fingers. They were drumming against his desktop, each one long and slender, curled against the oak of the desk just so. She couldn't help but notice that his nails were well kept, trimmed and clean, much like her own, only not painted red. As she watched them tap out whatever beat must be stuck in Isaac's head, she realized with an embarrassing growing arousal, that she wanted them inside her. In the exact moment that she recognized the heat between her legs, Isaac turned to look at her, his eyebrows furrowed. It was then that Allison remembered a detail she probably should've reminded herself of earlier; werewolves could smell attraction, and they could most certainly smell if you were randomly getting wet for them in a classroom.

Fortunately for her sake, it was then that the bell rang, so she shoved her things in her bag, desperate to get out of the school. Unfortunately for Allison, however, Isaac had other plans. Before she could make a run for it, he was at her desk, with a smug grin on his face. "So, what are you thinking about?" He asked, looking down at her shocked expression. Allison only hoped that her tendency to blush wouldn't betray her as she stood up taller, trying to match his attitude. "I don't know what you're asking but I don't have the answer for it." She said, staring him in the eye.

Isaac chuckled a bit, before stepping closer into Allison's space. "Ally, if you want I will walk out of this school, drive back to my house, and you and I will just both forget this ever happened. But, if you wanted something else, something a bit more exciting... Well, I certainly wouldn't be the one to stop it." He said, making Allison's stomach spin inside her.

"Well, perhaps, if we go somewhere more private, I could tell you what was on my mind." Allison agreed after a moment, giving into whatever whirlwind she was about to be swept up in. "Brilliant." Isaac said, his ear to ear smile unmissable. When they reached his car he grabbed the door for her, and even though Allison knew it was an unnecessary act, she appreciated it all the same.

Once he was in the driver's seat, Allison watched with unwavering intention as his fingers wrapped around the steering wheel, and bit back a groan. "Cat got your tongue?" Isaac asked, sparing a glance at her lip tucked between her teeth and tuning in to her labored breaths. "You make me think awful things." Allison managed to say, braving to look at him as she said it. With his eyes on the road, he smiled again before replying, "Do I? Call me crazy but it seems like I make you think wonderful things." he teased.

"Wonderful, awful, tempting things..." Allison said, now staring at her own hands, nervously fidgeting. Isaac was quiet for a moment, making Allison wonder what he might be thinking. "Is your dad home?" He asked after what felt like forever. Allison looked over at him again, "No, why?" she asked. "Ally, love, how do you feel about giving into temptation?" He asked. Allison was the one to grin now, liking where this seemed to be going. "Sounds wonderful." she replied, once again letting her gaze fall to his fingers, watching them as he drove.

When they reached her house, she smiled as he took her bag from her, offering to carry it. She unlocked the door, and headed up the stairs before him, knowing full well that he'd be sneaking glances up her skirt. It was before her bedroom doorway that he stopped, and reached out to touch her shoulder. She turned to him in question, taking note of his hesitance. "Before we um, start, I just want to be sure that you want this. Because, if I'm being too presumptuous, just, tell me. And I'll go home." he said. Allison smiled reassuringly, taking hold of his hands, and looking him in the eye. "Isaac, I want this. From five desks away, you knew, that I want this." she said, and he smiled back. "Well okay then, let's continue." he said, his voice once again full of confidence and charm. 

Allison turned her doorknob, and ushered Isaac into her room. She groaned when she looked to the bed, however, because it was unmade, covered in books and journals, even her bow. "Sorry, um, I could clean it, or, we could probably use the guest room, it just might be a little awkward since Kate...." Allison rambled, and Isaac hushed her, putting his index finger to her mouth and dragging it over her lower lip. "Ally, do you have a shower?" he asked. Allison gasped as she lowered her eyes, watching his finger on her lip, still resting there as she replied. "Yes, I do." she breathed out. "Then lead the way." he said, following after her as she made her way to the bathroom. 

Shying away, Allison didn't look at Isaac as she undressed, but she could feel his eyes on her. When she looked up at him, he was clad only in his boxers, the black fabric snug to his hips and thighs. She opened her shower door, reaching inside to turn the knobs and adjust the temperature, but struggled, her hands too shaky to truly get a grip on them. "Allow me..." Isaac said, and before she could reply his body was pressed against her back, leaning over her and turning the water on. With his torso still pressed against her spine he wrapped his arms around her, his hands landing on her waist, thumbs rubbing soothing strokes onto her hipbones. "Don't be nervous. It's just me, just us, okay?" he whispered. "Okay." she said with a nod, his hands softly placed on her back as he guided her into the shower. 

Stripping out of his boxers, he stepped in after her, both of them huddled under the warm spray. He smiled as he watched her curls fall loose under the water, and tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled back at him, putting her hand against his side, noticing every drop of water on his skin that she could. "I've never done this in the shower before..." Allison admitted. "Me either, at least, not with someone else, I have, uh." Isaac trailed off, "Yeah. Me too." Allison said, with a small laugh. "So, tell me, what was it exactly that got you so worked up? I mean, I'm pretty great but the back of my head isn't all that captivating." he teased. Allison blushed, but figured there was no harm in telling the truth now. "It's your fingers. It's dumb, but they're lovely." she said, to his accepting attention. "These?" Issac asked, presenting his hand to her.

Allison took it in her own hand, tracing over the shapes of his fingers, from his index all the way to his pinky. "Yep. These." Allison replied. "Would you like to find out what I can do with them?" Isaac asked with a dirty grin, and Allison pulled him closer to herself, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "Kiss me first, but then, yes, please." she said. Isaac took her face in his hands, wiping away a droplet of water from her cheekbone, and pressed his lips to hers. Allison's mouth parted, meeting his kiss, the sounds of their kissing drowned out by the shower. Pulling back, Isaac looked down at Allison, running his finger over the curves of her breasts. "You're beautiful Ally." he said. "Thank you." she replied, pressing a kiss over his heart. 

Allison felt his finger as it trailed from her chest down her stomach in a line, fighting ticklishness as it ghosted over her belly button. When his hand was low enough, he cupped his palm between her legs, working it back and forth slowly. Allison's breath worked in double time, as she dropped her head onto his shoulder, hoping his weight would help her hold her own. She gasped as she felt one his fingers work it's way between her folds, collecting her wetness before bringing it up and swirling it over her swollen clit. Her cunt throbbed as he continued rubbing quick little circles over her, encouraging her to cum whenever she wanted.

When he moved his hand up a little higher and gained more leverage, she moaned and cried out "Isaac!" as she came, but he didn't stop. Instead, he just pushed his fingers forward, working two of them into her entrance. "Come on Ally, you can do it, come again for me please, can you feel my fingers inside you baby?", Isaac was talking and his words struck her core nearly as much as his touches. As his fingers fucked inside of her she bucked her hips back onto them, feeling a second orgasm build within her, before she even felt the first one finish. When he crooked his fingers just so, she came harder than she ever had before, and felt herself squirt onto his fingers, the way she only did with her vibrator up until now. "Wonderful Ally, so good." Isaac murmured softly, as he drew his fingers from her, rinsing them under the water before gathering her in his arms, running his hand up and down her back. 

She looked up at him, eyes wide and cheeks red, looking more gorgeous than Isaac ever thought possible. "What about you?" she asked quietly. "Shh, don't worry, I came when you did. It would've been nearly impossible not to, that was incredible." he said. Allison smiled up at him, kissing over his heart again, because it just looked too kissable. "The water's turned cold." she said, when she phased back into all of her senses. "Yeah, come on, let's get you dry." Isaac said, leading her out of the shower and wrapping her into a towel. He helped her get dressed again before he ever took the towel and dried himself off, grinning at her as she braided her wet hair in the mirror. "You know, my dad's out of town. You could, stay the night. If you wanted..." she offered, looking at him through the reflection. "If you promise we don't have to sleep with a bow in the bed then yes, I'd love to." Isaac said, wrapping the towel around his waist before he stepped behind her, pulling her into a backwards embrace. "The bow can be moved." she said, turning her head to give him a kiss. Isaac met it for a moment or so before he pulled back. "Wonderful." he said, and Allison could only grin in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments! Title is from Irresistible by One Direction.


End file.
